


Pressure System

by ifishouldvanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Gen, Storm Chasing, unexpected rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm chasers Belle and Leroy are hot on the trail of the most powerful nor’easter to hit Maine in years. However, their adventure takes an unexpected turn when they rescue a hapless man from the storm’s fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure System

It was one of the most powerful storms to hit Maine in years– and by far the most incredible one they’d ever chased. It wasn’t supposed to come anywhere near Storybrooke, but when Belle felt the temperature drop this afternoon, she knew they were in for a ride. She glanced up from the radar on her laptop screen and looked out the window. The winds were blowing the van all over the road, and the wiper blades couldn’t move anywhere near quickly enough. How Leroy could manage to drive in such conditions at all was nothing short of a miracle, really. But that was all part of the thrill. It was dangerous– some might say downright stupid– but to Belle it was an adventure.

Suddenly, something off the side of the road caught her eye. “Wait a second– is that– Leroy! Slow down! Slow down!”

“Slow down?!” The man grunted from the driver’s seat.

Belle grabbed her binoculars and began focusing them up ahead. It could easily be some debris blown over by the 40 mile-per-hour winds. But something about it didn’t seem quite right. “I think I–” She cut herself off as the lenses finally focused. Definitely not debris. It was a whole damn car. With someone in it. 

“Oh my God! Leroy, there’s somebody out there! Slow down! Stop!”

“Stop?!”

“Up ahead! That car! There’s somebody inside! They can’t be out here– we have to help them!”

“Alright, alright! Slowing down!” Leroy groaned, applying the brakes. “…what kind of idiot is out during a storm like this, anyway?” He muttered under his breath.

“Well idiot or not, we have to help them,” Belle insisted. “It could be hours before anyone else makes it out here.”

With the van finally pulled over, Belle and Leroy cautiously approached an old Cadillac, raindrops loudly battering against the hoods of their raincoats. The man in the driver’s seat seemed to be unconscious, but there were no signs of a collision. He must have hydroplaned and flew right off the road.

“Sir?” Belle called out and inched closer, bracing herself against the cold, harsh winds that threatened to topple her over. She gently tapped on the window. “Sir, can you hear me? …Are you alright?”

The man didn’t respond. Belle tried the door, which was fortunately unlocked, and observed the man’s condition more closely. He looked pretty okay on the surface. He wore a dark three piece suit under a heavy coat, and seemed to be unscathed. As far as they could tell, he had no injuries that would require immediate attention. He was just… out.

Leroy butt in and poked him. “Hey! You alright pal?!”

“Leroy, please!” Belle snipped, swatting his hand away and poking her head inside the car for a closer look. The man was still breathing, fortunately. She tucked the man’s smooth, ashy-brown hair out of his face, looking for some kind of head contusion. Nothing. Belle glanced back at Leroy. “What do you think?!” She shouted over the roaring winds and heavy rain. “…I think we can move him safely!”

“Alright.” Leroy nodded and Belle stepped back as he carefully dragged the man out of the car. “Let’s load him up, sister! You take the legs.”

“On three,” Belle shouted, scurrying to his feet. “…one!  …two! …three!”

The pair grunted in unison as they hoisted the body up and stowed him into the back of the van. Now sheltered from the elements, Belle took the opportunity to get a better look at their new passenger. What was he thinking, being out here during a storm like this? How could he have missed the announcement for everyone to take shelter at the library? The basement was the safest place in town, and yet this man was driving out in the middle of nowhere? What for?

“Welp, let’s get this poor bastard to the hospital,” Leroy said, putting the van in gear.

“Wait,” Belle blurted, “Just a sec.” She hastily rummaged through the supply rack, retrieving a blanket. She gingerly lifted the man’s head up and nestled it beneath as a pillow. “Okay. Let’s turn this thing around.”

They’d made it less than five miles toward town before the man suddenly began coughing and gasping for air.

“Leroy!” Belle shouted. “I think he’s– He’s waking up!” She sat the man upright and watched with wide eyes as he settled and caught his breath.

“Are you alright, sir?” She asked.

The man didn’t answer. Instead he glanced around the back of the van, completely lost.

“What’s your name?”

His gaze slowly wandered to her face, where it settled. “…Gold. R-Rhys Gold,” he answered breathily. “What is– w-where am I?”

“We found you unconscious on the side of the road.” Belle explained calmly. “We picked you up and are taking you to Storybrooke Memor–”

“No!” He shouted. “No, no. You don’t understand–”

Leroy glanced in on them from the cab. “How about a thank you, buster?! We just saved your life!” Belle shot him a cold look and he winced. “…whatever,” Leroy surrendered, putting his eyes back on the road.

Belle rested a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Sir, you could be very hurt! We need to get you to–.”

“I’m bloody fine!” He snapped, shrugging her off.

“I say we dump him back where we found him,” Leroy muttered.

“Leroy!” Belle huffed. “Shut up and drive, will you? …I’ve got this!”

“Y-You can’t take me to the hospital!” Rhys shouted. “We have to turn around and go back!”

“No! That’s entirely out of the question!” Belle argued.”You could have died out there! Do you have any idea how…” Her voice trailed off as Rhys’ expression suddenly changed from anger to fear to grief. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. “…Sir?” Belle asked. “Is… something wrong?”

“My– my son!” He choked out. “He’s out there!”

Belle’s eyes shot open in disbelief. “Someone is in danger?!”

Rhys nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. “My son!” He repeated, starting to rock back and forth anxiously. “He’s out there! He- he rode out here before– before the storm hit. We have to find him!”

“Leroy!” Belle shouted. “Turn around. We’re going back!”

Leroy looked over his shoulder at her with a wide grin. “You got it, sister.”

Belle took Rhys’ hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “We are going to find your son, Mr Gold.”

 

***** 

 

“You’re sure that’s where he is?” Belle asked cautiously.

Mr Gold gave a weak smile. “Quite certain.”

Up ahead was a dirt road that ran through the forest. The trees bent to and fro as the winds howled, twigs and branches snapping off and zipping through the air. The rain hadn’t begun to let up in the slightest, but as far as Belle was concerned, if Mr Gold’s son was down there, they had no choice but to forge ahead.

“Welp,” Leroy grunted, “Hang onto your butts.” Belle thrust her arms out, bracing herself against the walls of the van as Leroy put the van in gear and continued on, the uneven terrain causing the vehicle to rock violently from side to side. The turbulence caused Mr Gold to stumble across what little floor space there was, nearly hurling him into the wall.

“Careful!” Belle blurted, grabbing him by the arm and holding him steady. After a moment, he carefully rose to his feet, though his ankle seemed to be bothering him. “You’re hurt!” Belle scolded, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

Rhys’ eyes darted back and forth in confusion.

“Your leg?” Belle explained. Rhys glanced down at his feet.

“Oh,” he scoffed, shaking his head. “No. I ah, I’ve had this for years, I’m afraid.”

Belle frowned.

“…I use a cane.” Rhys added flatly.

Belle’s face flushed, embarrassed for having made the assumption. “Sorry.”

“It’s no matter.” He mumbled, glancing away.

“Head’s up!” Leroy hollered as they hit a large bump in the road. Once they’d recovered, Belle could see that Rhys was trembling. A little grin tugged at her lips as she got an idea.

“Could you uh, tell me about your son?” Belle asked.

Rhys relaxed a little. “His name is Bailey. He’s fourteen.”

“What’s he like?”

“Well,” he began, “Kind. Smart. Rebellious. …a little impulsive at times,” he scoffed fondly, darting his eyes out the window and into the storm.

“I think I like him already,” Belle said with a smile that Rhys quickly returned.

“Brake check!” Leroy shouted, followed by the van swerving into an abrupt stop, slamming Belle and Rhys into the steel partition.

“What the hell was that?!” Belle cried.

“Road hazard,” Leroy shrugged, putting the van in park and hopping out. “Tree branch. I got this.”

“Well hold on,” Belle whined, scrambling to help Rhys back up. “Let me–”

“Not necessary, sister,” he dismissed, shutting the door.

Belle huffed. “Okay, Leroy,” she groaned, rolling her eyes until they landed on Rhys. “You alright?” She asked with a weak smile.

Rhys took a deep breath and nodded, seeming to milk the moment of calm for everything it was worth. After a pause he glanced up at Belle with a pained expression that made her knit her brows together.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“No.” Rhys shook his head emphatically. “Just ah… thank you.” He paused and gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “…For helping me.”

Belle grinned from ear to ear. “It’s my pleasure, Mr Gold.” She nibbled her lip for a moment and continued. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to be a hero. Here’s my chance, right?”

Rhys eyed her curiously for a second and smiled. “…Aye, I suppose so.”

The pair jolted as the front door swung open.

“Alright, we’re back in business,” Leroy grunted, strapping into the driver’s seat and shifting into gear. Belle and Rhys exchanged tightlipped smiles and knowing looks as they braced themselves for the imminent turbulence.

 

*****

 

“That it?” Leroy called out to them in the back, the van slowly coming to a stop in front of a cabin.

Rhys cautiously made his way up the partition, peering through the steel mesh and out the window. “Yes.”

“Looks empty.” Leroy mumbled, putting the van in park.

“No, no.” Rhys assured. “See, that’s his bike out front,” he added, pointing a finger at the porch. “He’s here.”

“Well? What are we waiting for?” Belle smiled, opening the back door. Rhys stared at her a fidgeted anxiously for a moment. “Let’s get your son, Mr Gold.” She hopped out of the van and looked back at him, extending a hand.

Rhys stepped over slowly, stopping at the ledge to peer around outside before his eyes fell to the ground. After a moment of hesitation, he sat on the floor and scoot off of the tailgate and onto the muddy ground. From where they were standing, Belle and Rhys were shielded from the downpour.

“You ready?” Belle grinned, wiggling her brows.

Rhys stared hesitantly as the cabin for a moment and nodded, finally taking her hand. With that, they forged ahead as quickly as Rhys’ leg, the mighty winds, and the soggy terrain would let them. By the time they made it to the modest shelter of the porch, they were both saturated. Droplets of rainwater dripped from the tips of their noses, and tendrils of soaked hair clung to their temples. Rhys let out a deep sigh as he rested his hand on the doorknob. Belle gave him an encouraging smile and he hesitated.

“You should wait here.” Rhys mumbled to her. “I suspect he won’t exactly be ah, happy to see me.” He added self-deprecatingly.

Belle’s curiosity was piqued, but she knew better than to ask any questions. “Of course,” she nodded. “I’ll be right here.”

After a beat, Rhys pushed the door open and stepped inside, gently shutting it behind him. Several minutes passed without any sign from the inside. Belle glanced over at the van where Leroy sat in the driver’s seat, gesturing for them to hurry up. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes. Occasionally Belle could hear a raised voice find it’s way over rain, which seemed to be letting up gradually. As disappointing as it was to miss out on the excitement of the storm, she was happy for the opportunity to help someone. About a half an hour had passed before Belle began to worry. She spun around and balled her fist, ready to rap it against the door. But then it opened, revealing Rhys and an adolescent boy with shaggy brown hair.

Bailey gave Belle a wry smile and the three of them silently trudged back to the van. Bailey was fascinated by all of the equipment in the back, but Rhys insisted he sit in the passenger’s seat so he would have a seat belt. The ride back to town was far less hair-raising, and the lighter rain made for much better visibility on the road.

“So you guys just… drive around and follow storms?” Bailey finally asked.

“Cyclones. Tornadoes. Nor’easters.” Leroy said boastfully.

“Cool! Could I come with you guys sometime?”

“Absolutely not!” Rhys blurted from the back and Belle giggled.

“…Maybe in four more years,” Belle told the boy with a wink and the van fell silent for a few minutes.

“Whoa!” Bailey stirred and gaped out the window. “Papa, is that the car!?”

“Aye, Bae.” Rhys grumbled, embarrassed.

“Yikes, what is it doing over there!?”

“Now, don’t be so hard on your dad,” Belle chuckled. “He only drove out in the storm like an idiot because he was worried about you!”

“And a lot of good I did,” Rhys muttered under his breath, his cheeks warming to a pink.

“Lucky these two showed up, eh papa?”

“Wasn’t my idea,” Leroy admitted. “You can thank Belle for that. …I was gonna leave ‘em for dead.”

 Rhys let out a huff and rolled his eyes before looking to Belle with a tightlipped smile. “Very lucky indeed.”


End file.
